Opposites Attract
by Tatau
Summary: Ray tries to remember all the reasons why a relationship with Fraser is a really bad idea


**Opposites Attract**

_**Author:**_ Tatau (kaffeewespe_)

_**Fandom**_**:** Due South

_**Pairing**_**:** Fraser/RayK

_**Rating:**_ NC-17

_**Words:**_ ~680

_**Disclaimer:**_ Due South is the property of Alliance Atlantis. Written for fun not for profit

_**Notes:**_ Written for the _lj user__="_ds_aprilfools_"_ round 2011, Prompt 01: by differences

_**Summary:**_Ray tries to remember all the reasons why a relationship with Fraser is a really bad idea

**Feedback Welcome! **

Ray tried to remember all the reasons why a relationship with Benton Fraser was a momentously stupid idea.

For one thing, Canada could as well be on a different planet for all its weirdness. They had whacky measurements, the spoke FRENCH for crying out loud, and with Fraser you usually needed a dictionary just to translate what passed for a normal conversation with him.

He thought about counting all the wildly bizarre ways in which Fraser endangered his life but Ray supposed Fraser was already doing his worst, so a relationship with him would in all probability not shorten his life expectancy any further.

Ray fisted his hands into his sheets and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Why was loving Fraser a bad idea again? He had to focus and his current condition didn't make it any easier.

There was the partner thing. Working together and fucking was not a good mix. It was distracting and when you were mad at each other the work day was also shot to hell. Of course, you had to take incredibly hot make up sex into the equation and make up sex was always that much better when you had to wait the whole day for it.

Ray shuddered; his whole body was sweat soaked at this point. He just needed to hold on a little while longer.

Think, Kowalski, what else… there were too many differences for them to cover. Mr. Instinct and Mr. Logic, always on opposite ends of everything. Fraser was polite, Ray kicked people in the heads, the Mountie told the truth and nothing but the truth and he himself was a liar – well mostly about himself but still, Ray was all touch, pure emotion and movement and Fraser—

A groan was torn from his throat, he felt too hot and the sheets were twisted around his feet but all he could do at this point was to hold out.

He had to, "God," Ray gasped, he had to concentrate or he would fly apart.

What-what else… there were more reasons, he knew that he just couldn't remember because all of his nerves were screaming at him and his throat felt raw and… Jesus, this almost hurt.

He needed… help. Ray wasn't aware that he had spoken aloud until a deep chuckle penetrated his foggy mind.

"Have you already considered the impracticality of being romantically involved with someone whose personal living quarters consist of an office?" Fraser's deep murmur drew another moan from Ray.

"Or are you still enumerating our opposing character traits?" Fraser emphasized his words with a powerful thrust of the hips that had Ray crying out.

Ray was shaking with the strain to hang on. "I can't… Fraser, I can't," he babbled. "I need to come….god, please…,"he begged.

Fraser bent down and kissed him between the shoulder blades.

The sweat dripping down Fraser's chest and his rough voice were the only signs that he was as close to coming as Ray.

"Tell me," Fraser ordered and sank his teeth into Ray's neck, he released him again and soothed the tooth marks with his tongue, "tell me again, he whispered, "why you always think of all the reasons we shouldn't be doing this."

"Because," Ray gasped, "because it's," he struggled for breath but Fraser's movement was relentless and he couldn't really focus, "it's the hardest thing to-to think of," he groaned, "makes no sense… especially… not when you're fucking me," Ray was completely out of it, he sounded raw and needy, he couldn't even recognize his own voice.

Fraser's rhythm was almost brutal, and the next words were ripped from Ray's lips, "GOD… it's the only thing that keeps me from coming the moment I feel you inside of me," Ray screamed and Fraser gripped Ray's cock and murmured "Come for me then," and Ray was done for.

Afterwards when Ray was sprawled boneless on his bed with little aftershocks running through him he mused that whoever had thought of this brainless 'opposites attract' thing must have been in love with Benton Fraser, too.


End file.
